Is That So Louise
by levelgap
Summary: Louise just wanted to proof herself by summoning someone because she always failed at casting magic. The problem is ... she summoned a child ... wait ... I think child in appearance. Find out what would happen if rumia have been summoned by louise. Would they survive or not? (Chapter 4 is halted due to a lot of contradictions)
1. Part 1

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Rumia as Death Flag , Overpowered Gensokyo , Most Scene being Ignored , Rumia Bites Randomly and Sudden Change of Comedy to Action or Some more Genre)**

 **Author's Note:Hi all ~ ... this story came into my mind while im reading all of touhou x znt fanfics in here. I like the fanfic of yuka being a man or that patchouli became a master instead of becoming a servant or louise came to gensokyo but anyway enough of this. Im gonna write this story while im thinking how to continue my first fanfic.**

 **This story is about louise summoning our cute little youkai of dusk , rumia. This idea might end this fanfic immediately but i'll still try to make this funny. How will louise fare against this cute and innocent yet deadly and hungry youkai who she thought of as a commoner.**

 **Disclaimers: Zero no Tsukaima is not mine , Touhou is not mine**

 **Chapter 1 : I Summoned A Child Plebeian and I Don't Like It**

 **Louise**

I am louise francois de blanc de la valliere , a proud noble and a student of tristain magic academy. My family , valliere , is a known family to the whole country and the other neighboring countries because our family have a lot of strong and powerful mage from the past generation until now.

Because of this , it is natural that i should succeed from becoming a powerful mage. I study hard to obtain that goal , to proof that I can be someone that my mother should be proud of.

But ... my magic always fail ...

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" The students in the whole room laughed.

I am now in the middle of the room where the earth mage teacher is teaching. She made a demonstration how to make a rock became a brass. After that , I was called to do what she did and I came. I did what she did at that time and then , here I am ... being laughed in front of the board.

The reason is , I failed casting it. After I finish the chant , it exploded. My magic always explode , that always happen whenever I cast a magic.

"That's zero louise for you! , hahahaha!" Said the fat blonde guy while laughing.

Yes , that's what they always call me. Zero louise , louise the zero , zero or any other else with zero. Because I have zero success rate at using magic , that's what everyone calls me.

...

* * *

I came to my room , it is getting dark and I need to go to sleep. I need to get ready tomorrow , our springtime summoning ritual will take place on our campus.

I know that they will surely expel me from this school if I can't summon someone. That means , My only chance to stay in this school is to summon my lifelong familiar.

I hope I can summon someone stronger , like a griffin or a dragon. If that happens , I can finally prove to them that I am not a zero. I can prove to them that I am true noble and one of the valliere. My mother would be proud of me if I summon a great familiar.

I smiled in the thought and then I sleep.

...

* * *

It is morning , all of my classmates along with me is in the middle of the campus. It is time to begin our springtime summoning ritual.

Actually , im pretty nervous about the familiar that would appear in front of me. I hope something I could be proud of appeared ... wait ... what should I do if I fail? , what should I do if nothing appeared?

I shake my head and tried to abandon the thought. I once again focus at the other students who are summoning their familiars.

The red haired girl with red eyes and dark brown skin is kirche , my rival. She have summoned a fire salamander with fire on his tail.

The other , the man with a blonde hair and blue eyes is guiche , a playboy. He summoned a cute earth mole though it's not cute enough for me.

The others also summoned some familiar like montmorency , a girl with blonde curly hair , who summoned a poisonous kind of toad.

While my classmates are busy from summoning their familiar , a blue haired petite girl named tabitha is on the corner near the school tower , reading. She already have a familiar when she came into this school and that familiar is a rhyme dragon.

After some time , everyone is finish. Now that it's over , we should come back to our room ... wait ... I think I forgot something.

"Sir colbert , there is still someone who is not summoning yet." Kirche said while looking at me.

The others gaze at me along with our fire element teacher , colbert. Now that I remembered , im still not summoning a familiar.

Why did I forget? , is it because im scared that there's no one coming for me? Is it because I feel like I won't like the outcome of this summoning? But , I still need to do this if I want to stay in this school.

Yes , why did I forgot something so simple. What is happening with me? , did I want to expel myself out of this school? ... of course not!

At least I didn't move at my position and im just standing there like im still watching. At least they thought that im not running away.

I move forward and go in the middle of the students. I drew the symbol of the ritual while the others are throwing some insult from me. Well , I talked back but that didn't solve anything. Everyone ganged on me once again and our teacher stopped them all.

"Now then , please continue." Mister colbert said.

Now I am ready , I breathe to calm myself. Please someone , come to my heed. Now that I think about it , I want someone more powerful than my classmates familiar. I think if I chant something weird , I can summon someone stronger.

Well , I did say something weird and I think someone said "what kind of chant is that?" or so like that. Now I don't care , whoever came in front of me , i'll accept it. A goblin , a toad , a cat ... I don't care if it'll make me stay from this school.

Yes , just anyone or anything ... just to make me stay from this school. I think I said something like "a strong , wise and wonderful entity" but still. If it's a dragon then it's perfect , if it's a cat or some lower familiar then it's still good enough rather than nothing.

After I finish my chant , well ... it exploded. eh? ... did I failed? , did my magic failed once again? ... I use a lot of my willpower to call a familiar but why? , wait ... I think someone is in the front.

Few seconds later ... I saw someone. My blood boiled when I saw my new familiar. Yes , a familiar appeared in front of me but ... it ... is ... a commoner.

"So this is the strong , wonderful and wise familiar!?" I said while my face is twitching.

Well who would thought that I will summon a commoner. That commoner have a blonde hair with red eyes , she have a black clothe with black long skirt and white long sleeves and she have a red ribbon on her hair , she have white socks and a red doll shoes and she is smiling like a child. Yes , she is a child.

Now this is worse , why did I summon the worst familiar. Did I do something to deserve this? , why is this happening!?

"Hahahahahahahaha!" All of them laughed in front of me.

The commoner in front of me is standing while spreading her arms widely like a scarecrow. What is she thinking , did she thought that she is flying or something? , she is smiling and i think i can see a very sharp teeth while she's doing it.

Anyway , this is not right. Anything but a commoner ... this is not what i wish for!

"Hahahaha! , you never failed to meet our expectations , zero louise." The fat guy in the yesterday said while laughing hardly.

I asked our teacher if I can repeat the summoning. He refuse because it will desecrate this ritual of summoning if I did that.

I need to finish this quickly , I hate how they laughed at me and throwing a lot of insults from me. This is frustrating but i need to endure this if I want to stay at this school.

I look at her but in my surprise , she's in front of me already. She is smiling while looking at me. Did she thought that I would play with her? , I abandoned the thought and just point my wand in front of her.

I need to chant the binding for my familiar so I did so when she said something pretty weird.

"Itadakimasu ~~" She said in a sweet tone and then ...

She bite my hand along with the wand im holding ... and ... and ...

"IT HURTS!" I cried in pain and I slapped her pretty hard.

She flew a bit because of the strength of my slap and she bounce to the ground with a *boink* three times. That's weird , can I really do that with just a slap.

Right now , I can feel the students laughing more hardly. But , the most heartbreaking of all is the humiliation in front of all this people. A commoner bites me without hesitation and she's a child and my familiar.

"Hahahaha , this is too funny i can't take it anymore hahahaha!" The fat guy said while laughing.

"I think your familiar hates you , hahahaha!" Guiche said while laughing and holding his stomach.

"I think she can't see your nobility charm at all , hahahahaha!" Montmorency added while also laughing hard.

"Enough! , stop bullying louise already!" Mister colbert shouted but no one stopped at all.

Tabitha is still reading on the corner while kirche is just laughing with the others. This is humiliating , how did this happen? , did this commoner thought of me as an equal? , Did she thought that this is just a play?

Mister colbert ordered the others to leave us , after everyone stopped laughing they did so. Mister colbert is the last to leave and then , me and the commoner is the only one left.

I still can't leave this commoner here because she is now my familiar , if I did leave her here ... it's like insulting the ritual itself.

The commoner looked at me and she tilt her head while doing so. I looked at her and then hatred grows through me , she is the one who humiliated me more than anyone else. Even if she's a child , im really gonna punish her.

I look at her and to my suprised , her left hand have a rune carve on it. What happened? , I still didn't finish the ritual so how did that happen.

As I can remember , she didn't have that rune before she bites my hand. That was weird but I think I shouldn't worry about it now.

Wait ... does this mean , I already bounded her to me? ... somehow , I could feel like it. Anyway , if she have that rune then I shouldn't worry about completing it , right? , then I think this settles it.

I want to grab her hand but whenever I remember that she just bitten me , I can't help but walk away. Will she follow me? , I hope she is.

Then , I walked to go back to my room and then I look at my back. She's really following me while still looking at me with her arms spread by each side.

I'll still punish her even if she's just obedient. If she thought that she can get away from what she did to me , one of the valliere , then she's wrong because she's the one who cause the greatest humiliation from my life.

...

* * *

We came at my room and then I sit at my bed and I glared at her ... oh she's gone , wait ... what!? , where is she!?

My suspicions have already gone when I feel someone on my bed , jumping. I look back just to see that she's jumping back and forth at my bed in my back.

Rather than anger , I was surprised when i saw her. How did she came through my back? , how did she do that?

She stopped and then look at me with her head tilt once again. She looked confused , why?

"Daijobu Desu ka? ~~" She said.

I can't understand her , what is she saying? , is she making fun of me? , before I could speak she quickly lay her head on my bed ... WHAT!?

Now , im really angry , I came through her and then pushed her out of my bed. She fall through the floor and then she immediately looked at me.

"What are you doing!? , laying your head in my bed without my permission!" I said loudly while glaring at her.

"Nande?" She said while tilting her head.

What is she talking about? , did I summon an illiterate commoner. if I did , then it's more worse than worst.

"Aa ..." She look at me while her mouth is open.

"Stopped that already!" I said with irritation.

"Eh?" She said while tilting her head.

I think I understand that part , but still ... I should really rest right now. I can't take this anymore and im pretty tired to think at all.

When I lay to my bed , she also did it. Okay im angry now , im really gonna punish her.

"You! , stand up!" I said with a high tone.

She just looked at me with a childish confuse expression. Didn't she know what im talking about!? , or maybe she's playing dumb.

"Can't you understand or you're just deaf!? , stand up!" I shouted with an ordering tone.

She still looked at me like a child. Im really getting pissed so maybe I should cast a magic on her to give her a lesson.

I chant my spell while she is still looking at me with a confuse look. I didn't care and i just cast my spell just to blow her out of my bed.

After I finish chanting , an explosion appeared right in my face. great , I just blow my whole room but at least she's out of my bed ... or so I thought.

"Why are you still in my bed!?" I said with irritation.

"Huh ~ ... what did you say? ~" The commoner said while looking at me with her current expression.

"Ahh ... I can understand you?" I said while thinking about the spell i use.

"You can?" the commoner asked while still looking at her.

Wait a minute ... im trying to blow her away but instead I use a translation spell. now im getting a headache from this.

"Just forget it! , get out of my bed!" I said with an irritating tone.

Im really annoyed because of what she did awhile ago and because she's also talking to me casually even though she's my familiar. Is she an idiot or she really didn't know what is happening.

"Where am-" The commoner asked but I didn't want to hear it so I speak immediately.

"Shut up! , just shut up until I told you to speak!" I said because im really annoyed at her.

"Okay ~" She said with a sweet tone.

This girl , what part of *shut up* that she didn't understand ... and the most annoying thing from this commoner is her expression , why is she smiling in front of me?

"Oh founder , what did I do to deserve this!" I said with a pleading tone.

I didn't do anything bad in my whole life , right? , so why is this happening to me. Oh our founder , why is this happening to me.

Well , at least she can understand me ... I need to tell her who's the boss.

"Familiar!" I said with an ordering tone.

She looked at me with a confuse look. I sighed and then looked at her.

"Get out of there! , you're bed is right here!" I said while pointing the hay on the side of my bed. She looked at it and she's somewhat delighted , why?

"Thank you ~" she said with a cheerful tone and her hand is still spread wide.

Why did she thank me? , did I do something that would make her happy? , I was confuse while looking at my familiar who is coming through her *bed*.

Oh right ... before I forgot , I should know first what's this commoner capable of.

"Familiar!" I said with a high tone.

She look at me while grabbing some hay on her hand ... why is she doing that? , anyway , I abandon the thought and just asked.

"Im still mad at you but because im a forgiving person , im giving you a chance to apologize by stating what else can you do besides being a normal commoner." I said while looking at the child.

really ... is that a valid reason. Maybe im really tired from this day but never mind then. At least she could answer a simple question like that.

"I can eat food , and make friends and uhmm ... eat food ~" she said with a cheerful tone ... wait what?

"Wait what!?" I said what I have in mind.

Now this is hopeless. I did a facepalm because of how *common* is this commoner. So she's just a child who loves to eat and likes playing with others. This commoner , is more worse than having no familiars.

I sighed when she said that. That was weird , im really annoyed at her but I feel so forgiving. Is it because she's a child? , anyway ... a familiar is a familiar , i'll give her a punishment.

I came through my dresser and started to unclothe my uniform and I throw it all to my servant. I take my nightgown and immediately wore it before looking at her.

"Yay ~ new clothes! ~" she said in joy , I think she misunderstand something.

"No , that's mine ... I just want you to wash it off and wake me up at dawn." I said while flatly staring at her.

"Wash? is it yummy?" She asked with a curious look.

Is this child really stupid!? , even idiots would know that. she is still looking at me with a curious yet happy expression and im really getting annoyed at that.

"You didn't know how to wash some clothes?" I asked while clenching her fist.

She nodded right after I said that. Pretty honest if I say , but it's still means that she didn't know anything! , I did a facepalm because of how stupid this familiar I just got.

"Really ... just asked the maids or the other staff on this school how to wash and also , don't forget to wake me up!" I said before going to bed.

I heard her giggling before going out of the room. A child commoner as a familiar , I really need to endure my entire school year. I hope that child won't ruin my day tomorrow.

After thinking about how bad my day is , I was asleep already.

 ****Status****

 **Rumia's Hunger : 90%**  
 **Rumia's Mood : 0%**

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Part 2

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Rumia as Death Flag , Overpowered Gensokyo , Most Scene being Ignored , Rumia Bites Randomly and Sudden Change of Comedy to Action or Some more Genre)**

 **Author's Note:Hi again , this chapter is from rumia's side. Im gonna do the multi-side story on the next chapter so the first two chapter of this story is like a prologue. I also change the script of what happened on louise. I feel like i just broke their image completely but still , im gonna continue this. Also , i just can't avoid messing with my grammars and creating a lot of redundant sentence so im sorry about that. I knew that i have a lot of errors so it would be helpful if you have a spare time to help me.**

 **In this story , rumia is a simpleminded youkai. She loves to eat live meats mostly human and she also loves to play. You know her friends so let's leave that information. I also set the ex-rumia in this story , meaning that it will be dangerous if someone in halkeginia take off her ribbon which is depicted as an amulet. On the previous chapter , the status thing indicates rumia's *hunger* and her *mood* and if it hits 100% , prepare to read someone dying suddenly on halkeginia. Also , you can review if you want rumia to eat something.**

 **oh yeah , before I forgot , I forgot the events of Znt and that would really mess this story drastically. Well , I know what's the story because I watch the season 1 to season 4 which is the final but I didn't read the LN and I also forgot a lot of things that have happened on the story. I also forgot a lot of characters such as that king of gallia , full name of louise known classmates on Znt , family of louise , those knights on tristain , the other two void familiars , and a lot others.**

 **Disclaimers: Zero no Tsukaima is not mine , Touhou is not Mine**

 **Chapter 2 : I Have A New Friend**

 **Rumia**

I am rumia , a youkai. I love darkness , I love food and I love my friends. Im homeless but I didn't care because I can roam freely when it's night.

I love eating foods who is lost through the woods but , after some years , I grew bored of eating the same food. I want fresh food , foods that are more tastier than those old foods.

Humans are more tastier than any other else but children are more delicious than every living things. I love eating them but that human called hakurei reimu made a rule where anyone should fight without killing each other. More accurately , she literally made a rule where no one should kill someone.

That forces me to eat vegetables instead of meat. It's really sad that I should eat vegetables instead of meat to survive. I hope I came through a place where I could eat anyone I like. I tried to go beyond the barrier but a fellow youkai named yukari always stop me whenever I did that because she said that it could be dangerous if our existence is revealed.

I can't understand her but I accepted it without any reason. I only eat one live meat each year or when some good persons invited me. I also play with my best friend cirno because she is easy to understand than anyone else. I also like a girl named yuuka because she always welcome me to her garden with a drink called tea and yummy food called cake.

Overall , I still like living here but it would be nice if there's a place where I could eat a lot of fresh meat which I called as food.

Right now , im in the middle of lake near the island where a mansion can be seen. Im flying while looking for bird to eat because it's time I should eat my once in a year real food. The bird is getting away but im more faster than that bird so im getting closer to my food.

I got the bird and I ate it whole. After that , I flew down to reach the waters on the lake to drink on it. Somehow , I feel like playing in the water so I look for somewhere to land.

...

* * *

I land near the mansion where I could see a girl near the gate. I look at the lake and started to sink my face on the water. I tried to talk while my face is on the water. I have fun in that but I need to go right now and sleep.

Before I could rise my face in the water , I saw a green circular thing in front of my face and it immediately suck me. Am I already eaten?

...

* * *

After some time , I saw a light and then I saw myself falling through the ground. I feel my body is very light but why am I falling head first.

"Weeeeeeee ~~" I said in excitement.

I stretch my hands from side to side to make my usual crucifix style and then I landed to the ground. On some reason , I am standing like a scarecrow in the middle of a smoke.

 _(Note : Rumia on this fanfic always called her usual pose as crucifix style , it was taken from her speech on touhou 6 when she asked reimu if she looked like those in a crucifix.)_

After the smoke is gone , I saw a pink whirly haired girl with pink eyes. She is glaring at me , is she angry?

On her surroundings , a lot of students is laughing and saying some cirno words. I can't understand it so I think cirno can only talk to them.

 _(Note : Cirno word means gibberish to rumia.)_

I can feel my stomach once again , im pretty hungry. I look at the pink haired girl and then I walk straight to her. She looked at me with a surprised expression and i don't know why.

I would asked if it's okay to eat a portion of her flesh when she pointed her stick in front of my face. I think she's giving her hand as my food.

I was thankful because this girl knew what I wanted. I smiled and then opened my mouth while I give my prayers to the food.

"thanks for the food!" I said and then I started to dig in.

The flesh of her hand is soft but delicious. This taste , this is the taste of the fresh food I am looking for. The taste of the meat is of high quality like I was eating a golden class steak while her blood is like a juice that fills my stomach completely. I felt something in my left hand but I didn't care because of how good this food is.

Suddenly , the taste is already gone and I was bouncing backwards. I stand and then look at my newfound food while doing my crucifix style.

Her head is laid down and there's a piece of tears in her left eye ... did I make her cry? , the others are laughing while saying some cirno words ... what's funny about someone who is crying.

Because she fill my stomach a little , I need to help her. It feels like they are ganging up on her so I need to make them cry too. The man with a bald man said some cirno words too on the fresh children who are laughing and saying a lot of cirno words.

I look at them with the intent to kill , the fresh children who are looking to me felt a chill on their spines and then one by one , their laughed have been changed into fear. All of them leave after that while the bald man is still looking at the girl who sacrifice her hand to suffice my hunger.

After some time , he also left ... leaving us two only. The girl glared at me , why is she glaring at me? , her glare have been change into surprise when she look at my hand , is there something special?

She turned her back after she look at me and then I followed her.

...

* * *

After some time , we came through a room that have a hay that could be used from many things and some elegant furniture. I look at her and I saw a bed and I got excited because that bed can be use to do some fun. She walk through the bed and I think she wanted me to play with her and because she treat me a free food , I might as well do it.

I fly through the bed and then jumped to it several times because of how soft the bed is when the pink haired girl look back and is shocked when she saw me.

Why is she shocked? , should I ask her ... I think I should ask her.

"Are you alright?" I asked while the girl is still there , staring at me.

She said some cirno words once again and im feeling bored from it so I think I should lay at the bed. She somehow got angry and she suddenly pushed me out of the bed ... did she have cirno syndrome?

I stand up immediately and looked at her while she is spouting cirno words again.

"What is it?" I asked because I can't understand her.

She stared at me for some time.

"Aa ..." I said subconsciously while still looking at her.

She said some unknown words again.

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

She snap her stare on me and she lay down on her bed. So she just wanted to sleep with me , she's really good.

I came back at the bed and lay on it while looking at her. Her face twitch like she is very mad , I wonder what's wrong?

She spout those cirno words again and im really getting curious what she is talking about. After some time , she pointed a stick in my face or I think she is giving her hand to me. She's really a good girl so I think she's one of my friend now.

I opened my mouth when something exploded on my face. The explosion is too weak like those in danmaku battles so I think she's challenging me to a duel.

Before I could ready myself , she said something that I could understand.

"Why are you still in my bed!" She said in irritation.

"Huh ~ ... what did you say? ~~" I asked while still looking at her.

Why is she asking it? , she's the one who invited me here.

"Ahh ... I can understand you?" She said while looking at me.

"You can?" I asked because I didn't know what is she talking about.

What did she mean by that? , she didn't understand me? , but a lot said that it's too easy to understand me. Now that I think about it , what is this place? , she said something but I didn't know it is because im not paying attention.

"Where am-" I tried to asked where I am but she speak immediately.

"Shut up! , shut up until I told you to speak!" she yelled at me.

"okay ~" I said with my usual sweet tone.

I didn't know what she said because im not paying attention at all. She said something about the founder ... what is that? , someone who find something?

"Familiar!" She suddenly shouted.

I look at her with a confused look. familiar? , is that tasty? ... but I can't see any food here rather than her.

"Get out of there! , your bed is right here!" She said while pointing the hays in the side of the bed.

Now I see why is she angry , I am taking her territory. Though , she's really a good person because instead of kicking me out , she gave me a territory which is a very useful one. My teacher keine said that I should always thank those who helps me.

"Thank you ~" I said with a cheerful tone while still in my crucifix style.

I came at my *territory* and I look at it. The way the hays are organized are pretty good , but it could be better with some adjustments.

I take some of the hays to place it to another side and then it should be done. While im changing something from my *territory* , the pink haired girl said something about the familiar.

I look at her while curious as to what she would say next.

"Im still mad at you but because im a forgiving person , im giving you a chance to apologize by stating what else can you do besides being a normal commoner." She said while looking at me.

She's mad at me? , I wonder why she's mad at me. But she asked what else can I do and my teacher said to honestly answer the one who is asking me.

"I can eat food , and make friends and uhmm ... eat food ~" I said while thinking about fresh human child.

"Wait what!?" She said after I answered her.

She did a facepalm , is something bothering her? , I wanna asked her but it seems like she thought of something and she came through the wooden furniture with a lot of dress ... as far as I can remember , I think it's called dresser.

She just unclothe herself , and throw all her clothes in my face. Is she giving this to me? , I think she's giving this to me.

"Yay ~ new clothes! ~" I exclaimed because I was sure that she's really giving this to me.

"No , that's mine ... I just want you to wash it off and wake me up at dawn." She said while staring at me.

Aww ... and I thought that it's mine already ... wait ... what is *wash*?

"Wash? is it yummy?" I asked , thinking about a food called wash.

 _(Note : She didn't know how to wash nor it's meaning. On gensokyo , she didn't wash anything from her because she's homeless , she's a youkai and most of all , she called it as cleaning which is the same meaning of washing but different from it's spelling , well , she always thought that different spellings means different meanings.)_

"You didn't know how to wash some clothes?" She asked while clenching her fist.

I just nodded because I didn't know that it's something that's not a food. Though , what is wash?

"Really ... just asked the maids or the other staff on this school how to wash and also , don't forget to wake me up!" She said before going to her bed.

Asked the maids? , so there are also maids here that I could eat ... I hope their younger and fresher than the humans I saw recently.

I am getting excited at the thought that I almost giggled , I hope I didn't disturb her rest. Right now , I got a new friend though I didn't know her name.

Also , she asked that I should asked the maids in this building how to wash clothes. Maybe I could eat someone while learning how to *Wash a clothe*.

I hope reimu is not here.

 **Status**

 **Rumia's Hunger : 90%**  
 **Rumia's Mood : 0%**

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Part 3

***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Rumia as Death Flag , Overpowered Gensokyo , Most Scene being Ignored , Rumia Bites Randomly and Sudden Change of Comedy to Action or Some more Genre)**

 **Author's Note:I think I wrote a lot of unnecessary things on the early chapters but I can't help it so im really sorry. Anyway , all reviews are welcome and I really like all reviews. Oh yeah , this is like the first chapter because the earlier chapters are like prologue or introduction to the story (but it seems like some random idea story.) , also , if you feel like I just destroyed their image , I apologize for it because of my lack of knowledge about the characters (except for touhou , because I knew a lot about it.)**

 **Im thinking about how should I bring the tsun type of louise but when I think about it , it's pretty difficult to bring it. Also , I really hate myself using a lot of redundant words but I really can't help it because that's how I translate my words to english so im really sorry T_T**

 **Rumia is a very intelligent youkai in this fanfic but because most of her ability is sealed , it looks like she's an airhead. Rumia in this fanfic knew christianity because of how zun created her speech on touhou 6. It might not be enough but this is how I see rumia (and EX rumia is also here.)**

 **Also , thanks for the reviews. Im really motivated now and also , this chapter is long because as I said ... the previous chapters are like prologue.**

 **I also change a lot of things because I forgot about capitalization. I thought it's not important but everyone proves me wrong , so sorry. I miss a lot of things so I hope you understand. My worst subject is english so im really sorry.**

 **Disclaimers : Zero no Tsukaima is not mine , Touhou is not mine**

* * *

 _"Darkness is the True Fear that Resides from Anyone."_ ~ Levelgap

 **Chapter 3 : Be Careful when Talking to Rumia**

 **Rumia**

I walk through the dark hallway along with the pink haired girl's clothes. Im looking for a maid that would teach me how to wash the clothes.

 _(Note : For some reason , rumia have a bucket.)_

I walk aimlessly while looking for a *maid*. The only maid I know is from that mansion so I think it's the same here.

 _(Note : Rumia is looking for a maid with the same attire as sakuya izayoi.)_

...

* * *

After some time , im on the outside of the building. My arms is still spread wide because I really like doing this.

While im walking , I saw the man with a blonde hair along with a girl with a brown hair , walking on the side at my front. The man looked at me and I look back at him.

"Ah , your that commoner louise summoned." He said while pointing his finger in my face.

Commoner? , what is that? , something tasty? ... as I was thinking what kind of food is a commoner , the girl look at the man. The man immediately speaks when he saw the girl's expression.

"Just ignore her katie , she's just a commoner." He said.

Ignore me? , but he's the one who talk to me. That's too weird.

"Let's go katie , we have no business from a child commoner like her." The blonde haired man said.

The girl followed him while im just looking at them. I wonder if I could eat them ... if that shrine maiden is here , then it is really prohibited.

I look at somewhere else while still carrying the bucket full of clothes. Where is the maids? ... I thought their here somewhere. I hope their fresh so I can enjoy them.

I look at the sky while walking aimlessly. There are two moons in there and it's beautiful ... the one is red while the other one is blue.

While im looking at the sky and walking aimlessly , I bumped at something ... or I think someone. I look at the front and saw a girl with a different maid uniform ... so it's not like from the mansion.

She have black short hair and black eyes , pretty normal. I think she's also fresh , I wanna taste her.

"You must be miss valliere's familiar." The maid said with respect.

Valliere? , who is that? ... and im a familiar? ... but im a youkai.

"Ahh ... im not a familiar , im a youkai ~" I said to confirm her.

"Eh? , youkai?" She said with a confuse expression.

Why is she confuse? ... did I say something weird? ... while im looking at her , she just giggle and pat my head.

"I think you're still too young to understand what's happening." She said while still patting my head.

"Too young? , but im a thousand years old." I said because she thought im still a child.

She laugh a little and then she look at me once again. She take the bucket I am carrying and then she speaks.

"You can sleep now , i'll wash this myself." The maid said while still looking at me with a smile.

"Ahh ... but that girl said i should ask a maid to teach me how to wash." I said while still looking at her.

"No it's okay , let me do this." The maid insist.

Well , if she'll gonna do it , then I guess I have nothing else to do. Before I walk away , I hear my stomach grumble ... I think she heard it too.

"Would you like to eat something?" She asked with a smile.

She'll give me food? , that would be nice.

"Yes." I answered with joy.

* * *

 **Siesta**

I am siesta , a servant maid from the tristain magic academy. I work here for several years and I have a lot of friends on the staffs.

I am now carrying a bucket of water in the middle of the night when miss valliere's familiar bumped at me. Because she's a child , I still retain my balance.

So it's real that miss valliere's familiar is a commoner like us. How sad , to think that she'd be working at that age ... I hope miss valliere will take it easy on her.

 _(Note : Siesta thought of rumia as a 6 - 8 year old girl.)_

"You must be miss valliere's familiar." I asked even though I know it.

"Ahh ... im not a familiar , im a youkai." She said while spreading her arms widely.

"Eh? , youkai?" I said while thinking about what she just said.

What is it? ... maybe she thought of this as a game. I think so , her expression is like those children who knew how to play only. I giggled at the thought and I pat her head.

"I think you're still too young to understand what's happening." I said while still patting her head.

"Too young? , but im a thousand years old." The familiar said while looking at me with her current expression.

Oh ... I think she thought of herself as some sage who can use powerful magic. How great , being a child means being free of worry.

I laughed a little because of how she said those words and then I take the bucket of laundry that she's carrying. It is the time to sleep so I think she need to sleep now.

"You can sleep now , i'll wash this myself." I said with a smile.

"Ahh ... but that girl said I should ask a maid to teach me how to wash." She said.

That girl? , so she didn't know that miss valliere is her master now. I hope miss valliere didn't punish her if she ordered her out of her will. though , she's pretty obedient if she still wanted to finish the work that miss valliere told her.

"No it's okay , let me do this." I insist because I wanted her to rest.

It would be bad if she do this all by herself in the middle of the night. I wonder how is her family doing. If they knew what happened to her ... I don't want to think what would happen next.

Before I walk through the work station , I heard her stomach grumble. So she's still not eating yet.

 _(Note : I didn't know what is that place where the servants are washing the clothes.)_

"Would you like to eat something?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes." She answered with joy in her face.

I smiled and then lead her to the place where the chefs are working. While we're walking , I feel a pain in my shoulder. It's like someone is biting me.

"Ah!" I cried in pain and the bucket im carrying fell to the ground.

I grab whoever is biting me at the back and throw it out of me with full force. My eyes widened when I saw that miss valliere's familiar is the one who did it.

I thought she'll fall head first but to my surprise , she flip on the air before standing in the ground , still with her arms spread. How did she do that?

She's going at me again , I think she's too hungry so she just bite me. It would be impossible if she's a cannibal because she's still a child. Still , how did she regain her balance in the middle of the air.

Anyway , she's coming on me again.

"Wait wait , im sorry if I just throw you but i'll lead you somewhere where you can eat." I said while shaking my hand.

* * *

 **Rumia**

She's so delicious I wanna eat her whole. She's shaking her hand? , does that mean she didn't want it anymore. But im really hungry ... wait ... did she said somewhere I can eat.

"Is that so ~" I said while looking at her with joy and excitement.

Somewhere I could eat ... I hope it's live meat. The girl take the bucket on the ground and look at me with some fear in her face. She still smiled at me though.

"It's here." She said while going at the door.

Of course I followed her. I can still hear my stomach grumbling.

...

* * *

We came through a place where there are people who is still awake. She talked with them while im still standing , waiting for my food.

"Siesta! , where did that wound came from?" The man who have a busky muscle asked the maid.

So her name is siesta , i'll remember her. The other humans look at siesta's wound. Her blood smells nice , I still want to eat her.

"Ahh ... it's nothing." Siesta said while looking at them.

"That's not good , come on ... let's treat it immediately." The busky muscled man said while leading siesta to another place.

While they are busy taking care of siesta , the other humans approach me with some food on their hands. So it's not live meat but instead just some cooked meat and some breads.

"Come on , sit here and enjoy this food." The man said.

 _(Note : This is just a random servant because marteau is taking care of siesta's wound.)_

"Okay ~" I said with a sweet tone.

I jump at the chair because it's height is the same as me and the humans serve the foods in the wooden table.

"Thanks for the food ~" I said.

I eat the meat first because that's my most favorite food.

"It's just the leftovers so we hope you like it." The man said.

I ate all the food in the table and then look at the man to asked if there's more. The man shake his head so I think that's the only food they have. Well , I could eat him but I think they wouldn't like it.

 _(Note : Rumia here won't eat anyone she sees , unless if she's too hungry.)_

"Wow , you're still hungry." The man said while scratching his head.

"Yes." I said while still looking at the man.

"Im sorry but maybe tomorrow." The man said with a hint of apology.

"Okay ~" I said.

So they will give me free food tomorrow , that makes me happy. I think it would be bad if I just eat them without having that free food.

"Will you give me free food everyday?" I asked.

"Yes." The man answered.

"Yay ~" I said in joy.

I should call cirno and the others to share my food to them ... but , where am I? , I should asked the man again.

"Uhmm ... where am I?" I asked and the man looked at me with a sad face.

"So you didn't know ... well , you're in tristain magical academy." The man said while looking at me.

"Tristain magical academy?" I said with a confuse expression.

Is this a new place of gensokyo? , I should asked how to come back at misty lake.

 _(Note : Rumia still thought of this world as gensokyo. She felt the difference of magical and spiritual energy of this world but she still didn't know that this is not gensokyo.)_

"Where is the misty lake?" I asked and the man's face became confuse.

"Misty lake? , I don't know what your talking about." The man replied at me.

"Eh? , then where is the human village?" I asked once again.

"Human village? , I never heard a village such as that." The man replied quickly.

What? , so now im lost? ... I can't see my friends and other else. Now I think about it , it might be good because even that shrine maiden's rule won't affect me. Does this mean , im finally free?

I grinned because of the thought that I could finally eat anyone without any restrictions. No one could stop me anymore ... but my teacher said that eating humans is bad.

Anyway , i'll eat humans from now on but I should pick who should I eat. Maybe one man everyday ... wait , maybe I should pick who I shouldn't eat.

I can feel the man's fear when he saw me. Well , I didn't care ... now I know that I can finally eat anyone else , there's no one who could stop me. but what if they got angry with me? , maybe i should ask them tomorrow. I ate already and I need to sleep now.

I thank them once again for giving me food and I wave my hand to say my farewell before going back to my friend's room where she gave me a bed made of hays.

...

* * *

 **Yukari**

I am yukari yakumo , the border of phantasm. Im one of the founders of gensokyo , and also the most oldest and strongest on gensokyo. They also called me a sage or something else.

I was defeated by a human named reimu , and that's when I befriended a human. I also got a lot of friends after I befriended reimu.

Im looking for rumia because she's missing for almost 12 hours and her friends said that they didn't saw her.

If rumia is not here , well ... it won't do any major damage on gensokyo but because she's an embodiment of darkness , darkness on gensokyo will reduce drastically. Darkness is still needed on gensokyo even though it's the greatest fear of most living things on this world.

It's one of the balance and without rumia , the balance between the dark and light will be damage. Though , the darkness is still here even if rumia is not here , it'll only reduce not vanish.

Because I couldn't feel rumia in gensokyo and in the outside world , I think she appeared on the other world. That would be problematic ... if she discovered that she's not on gensokyo anymore , she'll eat any humans she encounter.

"Lady yukari , the preparation is ready." My shikigame with a blonde hair and nine tails of fox said.

That was ran , and she also have a shikigami named chen who is just on her side.

"Okay , please call them." I said while placing my fan in my mouth.

Ran disappeared and then reappeared once again. I created a gap and the vampire along with her maid , the ice fairy along with her friends , the oriental demon , the teacher on human village along with the phoenix , the moon rabbit on eientei , my friend ghost along with her gardener , the imouto satori with her pets , that unknown being along with her friend , that celestial , the puppeteer , that other shrine maiden , that two of the three weaker youkais and reimu with the witch.

 _(Note : It should be remilia , sakuya , cirno , daiyousei , mystia , wriggle , letty , yuka , keine , mokou , reisen , yuyuko , youmu , koishi , orin , utsuho , nue , mamizou , tenshi , alice , sanae , sekibanki , imaizumi , reimu and marisa. On this fanfic , rumia have a lot of friends because she's one of those who lives up their mood whenever they got bored. As you can see on a lot of occasions on gensokyo , rumia is always there.)_

Well that's great , the more the merrier. This persons here will try to track down rumia and because there's a lot of different worlds that is unknown to us , I really need a lot of people like them.

"Now then , are you ready?" I asked and all of them nodded.

"Come on , let's find my friend." Cirno said with determination.

"I hope we find her before my sister got angry." Remilia said with a worried tone.

 _(Note : Rumia's friend on SDM is flandre.)_

"If someone hurts my tea partner , then i'll crush them." Yuka said with a smile on her face.

 _(Note : Rumia is yuuka's tea partner on this fanfic , and she's also the one who is not scared on yuka.)_

"I hope my student is okay." Keine said with also a worried tone.

"My princess only ordered me to find her." Reisen said while looking at somewhere.

 _(Note : The inhabitants on eientei likes rumia because like them , she also loves the night.)_

"Ara ~ , we sure have a lot of guest." Yuyuko said while hiding her lower face with her sleeves.

"What are we doing again?" Koishi asked her pets with a confuse look.

 _(Note : Rumia and koishi is also friends on this fanfic. Also , koishi's mind here is literally blank.)_

"Ah ... master , we're looking for your friend right?" Orin said while scratching her head.

"I wonder what is happening here." Nue said while sitting on her red UFO.

 _(Note : Nue is rumia's friend but she just came here for fun.)_

"I just came here for fun!" Tenshi said with an excited face.

 _(Note : As what tenshi said , she came here for fun. She's not rumia's friend.)_

"Why are we here?" Sekibanki asked her friend.

 _(Note : Cirno only force them to join.)_

"I hope I can help." Sanae said while looking at everyone else.

 _(Note : Suwako is also rumia's friend and suwako ordered sanae to find her.)_

"Let's finish this already." Reimu said with a bored look.

"Hey alice , let's find rumia together!" Marisa called with a grin on her face.

Everyone is busy but all of them is ready.

"Now then , let's start the search for the youkai of dusk." I said while my fan is still in my lower face.

All of them look at me and then I created a lot of gaps. Really , finding her on one world is like finding a fish on the land. There's a lot of different worlds and there's only one world where rumia is. I'll avoid the world where there's another gensokyo and just look for the worlds which is unknown to us.

 _(Note : You know this but i'll still say this. Like there's different worlds , there is also different alternate gensokyo and that means there's also different alternate of each different worlds.)_

All of them came through different gaps while i came to the other gap.

* * *

 **Louise**

I woke up and it's now in the middle of the morning ... wait what!? ... im already late! , I tried to remember what happened yesterday and remembered that my familiar is a child commoner. Oh ... she forgot to wake me up!?

I look at my side and saw the commoner on her *bed* , sleeping peacefully. How useless ... my familiar is too useless. I'll give her a lesson even though she's a child.

I walk near my drawer to take my whip. Because im really angry on this new morning , i'll wake her up in the use of violence.

I walk near her and then look at her. I don't care if she cried , i'll make her suffer. As I raised my whip , I somehow can't continue it.

Why can't I? , I tried once again but I feel like my heart is saying not to do it. Am I that soft hearted to the children. She's just a commoner and my familiar so why am I hesitating?

I lowered my whip and then lowered my head. I don't know why but I don't like hurting this child. Am I not use to hurting a commoner. Well I think it would be bad if I just wake her up in the use of violence ... wait ... why am I thinking this?

As I was thinking what should I do to her , she woke up and stretch her body before standing up and looking at me with a joyous expression.

"Hey , you just forgot to wake me up." I said while glaring at her.

"Ah? , why should I wake you when you sleep so peacefully?" She asked while tilting her head.

What!? , she didn't wake me up because I just slept peacefully. Now I think about it , it's really my first time of this year having that kind of sleep. On this past day before I summoned her , I only sleep barely because im studying harder every night.

But still , she didn't wake me up even though I have a class today and that's unforgivable.

"Anyway , good morning ~" The commoner said like nothing happened.

"This is not the time for that! , where's my uniform!?" I asked with a hurried tone.

"Outside the door." She said while going through the door.

"Get it quickly!" I said because she's too slow.

She opened the door and then take the bucket where my newly washed uniform is. She gave it to me slowly.

"Dress me." I ordered.

"Okay ~" She said and she immediately take off my gown ... roughly.

"Hey , be careful!" I said in irritation.

"But you said we need to get faster." The commoner replied.

Really , talking back to her master is really rude. Didn't she knew what's her current situation?

"Can you please talk to me with respect." I said with an annoyed expression.

"Guh? , im already doing that." She said while tying the ribbon of my cape.

"What kind of respect is that! ... ugh , just nevermind." I said because I really need to hurry.

I rush through the door and quickly run through my room. She is also following me ... I also missed my breakfast so now im really hungry , maybe I should asked for the food.

...

* * *

We came through the dining hall and I sit at one of the wooden chairs. No students is here because obviously , their already finish eating. My familiar also sit at the wooden chair and I wanted to take her off but I just can't do it ... I wonder why?

 _(Note : I also didn't know what is this place so I just called this dining hall. Also , louise can't bring herself to hurt rumia because she thought of her as a child and as far as I know , she's not the type who would harm a child.)_

I also ordered some food for my familiar and I don't know why am I doing that. She looks happy and her arms is still spread wide. Why is she always doing that?

"Can I ask , why are you always spreading your arms?" I asked while curious about it.

"Because I feel comfortable with this." She said with a smile.

"Feeling comfortable?" I muttered to myself ... is she not tired yet?

"Hey friend , what is your name?" She asked me ... wait , friend!?

"When did we become friends!? , im your master you know!" I said with a loud tone.

The servants who is walking through the back stared at me. Oh , this is embarassing ...

"Master? , when did I become your familiar?" She asked with a curious look.

 _(Note : Shikigami and Tsukaima have the same meaning , the difference is [Tsukaima = Familiar] while [Shikigami = Summoned Spirit or the other , Spirit Familiar] and rumia only knew shikigami which have been translated as familiar when she said it to louise.)_

"What? . you didn't know?" I said with a frown.

She didn't know that she's already my familiar!? , Well I think it's acceptable because she's still a child but still , that's not how it should be!

"Can you see that rune on your left hand?" I asked while pointing at her left hand.

* * *

 **Rumia**

I looked at my left hand and saw weird characters from it. Is this a sign or something? , and now im a shikigami? ... I thought my fellow youkais said that shikigamis must always obey their master.

"Ahh , so im a shikigami?" I asked to confirm it.

 _(Note : If louise heard rumia said familiar , then the effect from rumia is vice-versa.)_

"Yes , you're now my shikigami." The girl said while still looking at me.

That means , I should obey her? , oh ... now I can't eat her. well , I can eat someone else.

Some humans came with a lot of food on their hands , is that from me? , When I saw her praying for the food , I also did it.

 _(Note : I don't know , the only thing I knew is that their religion is like of those from christianity but in a lesser way. Well , who the heck would recognize a mortal who knew magic as a god ... and they even create a church for brimir.)_

"Thanks for the food ~" I said then i eat the food in front of me.

I look at her and saw that she's eating her food very slowly. She look at me and she frowned when she did so.

"What are you doing? , why are you using your hands?" She asked me.

"This is how I eat." I answered with a smile.

I heard her said "ugh" but I didn't care and I continue to eat. After some seconds , im already finish. I look at her and saw that there is still a lot of food on her side.

"Can I also eat that?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope." She answered quickly.

"Aw ~~" I said in disappointment.

After some time , she's finish and then she stands up. She looked at me and said I should follow her , I did so. Now because im her shikigami , I must obey her and I can't eat her.

* * *

 **Louise**

What should I do ... will the teacher scold me? , Why didn't she wake me up? , I really wanted to hit her but I can't do it.

We came at the room and my earth mage teacher is the only one there. I wonder why? , I asked and discovered that there's no class today because we need to go to our familiar to strengthen our bond to them.

The commoner looked at me with her usual expression and im really pissed about that. I can't blame her because she didn't know anything but this is still beyond the line!

"Familiar , let's go out." I ordered her while going out of the room.

"Okay ~" She said while her arms is still spread.

...

* * *

We came at the campus where my classmates are. Their familiars are on their side and all of them are sitting in a chair and are drinking some tea on the table.

I came at one of the table and im delighted that no one notices me yet. My expression hit rock bottom when someone notice me , and the one who notice me is none other than my rival , kirche.

She approached me along with tabitha on her side. I want to ignore but I think I shouldn't because whenever I ignored her , everyone always notice me and I don't have any choice because they'll still notice me even if I didn't ignore her.

"Hey commoner , how much is she paying you to act as her familiar?" Kirche asked my familiar.

So she's insulting me by talking at my familiar. I really wanna smack her.

"Hey! , i didn't pay her! , she's really the one i summoned yesterday!" I protest in a yelling tone.

"Fufu , im just kidding louise." Kirche said in a mocking tone.

* * *

 **Rumia**

She paid to become my master? , how did that happen? , they can use money to buy a shikigami? ... is this what yukari did to have her shikigami?

 _(Note : Rumia didn't understand the full meaning of what kirche said because she didn't heard the word *act*)_

"Anyway louise , how is your hand?" The red haired girl asked my master that is now louise.

So my *master*'s name is louise , I should remember it.

"Why are you asking?" Louise said while staring at the red haired girl.

"Worried." The blue haired girl said while reading her book.

The red haired girl widened her eyes and she suddenly grabs the blue haired girl's hand and walk out.

"What are you talking about!?" The red haired girl said while taking the girl somewhere.

"Huh?" louise said with a confuse look.

Why are they worried? , I just bite her hand and didn't eat it completely. My master look at me after that.

"What are we eating today?" I asked because we sit at the chair and is now in front of the table.

"Eat? , we already eat something recently." She said while staring at me.

"Eh ~ ... but im still hungry ~" I said while looking at her.

"You're still hungry? , what's your stomach made of?" My master said.

"It's made of darkness ~" I replied with a happy tone.

My master stared at me once again and then she sighed. She called someone to order something and a servant came.

 _(Note : Siesta is resting from this day because of rumia's bite , this is just a random servant.)_

She ordered a tea and a cake for me. Im pretty happy that she ordered a cake for me , I hope it's big like those on the mansion.

Some time later , there's a commotion in the crowd. I think there's a quarrel. I want to look but my master stopped me.

"What are you doing?" She asked while flatly staring at me.

"I'll look who's quarreling." I answered with my usual expression.

"Don't go." She said still staring at me.

"Why?" I asked because I don't know why is she stopping me.

"Why are you asking? , even if you come there , you can't do anything with it." She replied.

Somehow , I feel like she insulted me. Did she want me to kill her? , anyway ... she's still my master so I think i'll let it slide. Right now , I still want to come there.

"I want to look at it." I said and I rush through there.

She didn't react at my speed , is she that slow? , how did I became her shikigami if she's that slow? , anyway , I want to see what's happening there.

When I came at the commotion , I saw the man on the yesterday. There are two girls on her side , one is a yellow haired and the other is katie.

The yellow haired girl splashed the tea on his face while the other throwed the box of cookie in his face ... wait ... is that cookies!?

Without a second thought , I jumped at the box of cookies before it fell to the ground. Somehow , I also bite his right shoulder and he cried very loud.

 _(Note : Rumia jumps at guiche in a split second ... well , rumia's speed is like 1/4 of speed of light in this fanfic because of her nature [and because this is how i see rumia whenever she hunts food])_

The man grabs me and he throw me out of him. I was busy eating the cookies so I really didn't care about it. I heard the humans surrounding us is laughing. Why are they laughing?

The blonde haired man glared at me like he wanted to kill me , I didn't flinch. He's not that scary at all so why would I get scared at him?

"YOU!" The blonde haired man yelled while glaring at me madly.

Louise suddenly rushed through my side and I didn't know why is she doing that. Did she thought im in danger?

"Ah ... please forgive my familiar to what she did to you." Louise said while lowering her head.

My master is lowering her head in that kind of man. The man shifted his gaze to louise and then he speaks.

"What is this? , did you ordered her to bite me so that you can take revenge?" He asked while holding a stick on his hand.

"Ah! ... no it's-" Louise wanted to say something but the man speaks again.

"Hah! so be it ... you two will fight me for disgracing me in front of the crowd." The blonde haired man said while still looking at us.

"But wa-!" My master wanted to say something but the blonde haired man interrupted again.

"It's too late now zero! , we will fight with our name on stake! ... if you surrender now , you will be more of a disgrace than me!" The blonde haired man declared while pointing his finger at my master.

My master widened her eyes and she bit her lips when she heard the man's declaration. I don't know what she's thinking but it might be serious.

"Okay then ... I won't lose!" She said with at a very loud voice.

I heard the people made a "ooh!" sound like they are amaze though it feels like an insult. The blonde haired man smirk and he speaks.

"One hour from now , on vestri court! , dare to run and you'll disgrace your family." The blonde haired man said and he left on the crowd.

The other crowd made a noise , talking at each other about the duel that will happen soon. My master is lowering her head like she was embarassed.

* * *

 **Louise**

Why is this happening? , why is this happening!? ... that's my familiar's fault yet im the one who should meet the consequences? ... this is a joke!

I look at my familiar's happy face and it really fills my heart with rage. I wanna smack her real hard but I can't do that because the battle will take place soon. This girl is just a commoner and she's a child! ... she can't do anything! ... still , this is a battle with our names on bet. I should not lose!

But how should I win if my magic always failed? , how should I win if my servant is a mere child commoner? ... this is the worst day of my life.

Wait ... what should I do if my family knew this. My mother will really get mad at me and it might be worst ... she might even denied that im her daughter.

I feel something wet in my eyes. I tried to weep it off and saw that it's my own tears ... so im in a verge of crying? ... I can't blame myself , this might be my last day as a noble.

I rushed out of the crowd because of embarassment and humiliation. Even if im not defeated yet , I already know that I would be soon.

My servant is following me and we stopped at some dark corner. She is still spreading her arm while smiling at me.

Now I wonder , why did I rush at her side? ... she's the one who bite guiche , not me. Am I worried at her? , is it because she's a child so I was worried at her?

Still , im really mad and frustrated ... I want to release this hatred at somewhere ... at someone. She might cry but she need I didn't care ... I can't hold this any longer.

Before I could release my rage , she speaks at me while tilting her head.

"Can I eat that man? ~" She said with a very sweet and cute tone.

I was dumbfounded ... I didn't know why but somehow , I feel like she's asking for permission and she's not kidding. But no matter how I repeated her words , it feels like a joke.

She's asking me if she can eat guiche!? ... what kind of girl is this? , if she said that in front of the church , she would be dead for sure.

I just looked at her while thinking about what she just said awhile ago. All my rage is gone and it has been changed by curiosity and fear.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked just to confirm that I heard it correctly.

"What? ... I want to eat that man! , he's yummy! ~" She said with a playful and vigorous tone.

That was insane! , is this girl a cannibal!? ... oh my brimir , please don't tell me that I summoned a child from some demonic tribe.

"What kind of blasphemy are you talking about!? , that was prohibited from the church!" I said with a very loud tone.

She just tilted her head and she asked ;

"Is that so? ~" she said.

Her face is like of a child who just learned a new thing. This child ... where is she living? , before I could speak ... she speaks once again.

"Then ... can I break him?" She asked once again.

I can see it and I can feel it ... she is not kidding. She wanted to kill guiche and she's just asking for permission? , I think I should reject her.

"N-no , we'll just fight him like ... a mock battle!" I said with some great effort.

Am I getting scared from this child? , this was a battle for name but somehow ... I could feel that it's not the case. The smile of my familiar is gone and it has been changed into a childish sad face.

"Aww ~ ... and I thought I could finally kill someone ~" She pouted with a hint of disappointment in her face.

What she said was not a joke. I could feel that there is no hint of humor from what she said. Im feeling goosebumps all over my body. Did I summon a monster?

"But that man said something that makes you sad ... do you want me to stand here while you are crying on the corner?" The girl suddenly said something unexpected.

Is she really a child? , how can she say something like that? ... wait ... is she worried at me? , I need to asked her.

"Are you worried at me?" I asked to confirm.

"Of course , you're my friend and my master ~" She said with a smile on her face again.

"Then why kill him?" I asked because I was curious if she's saying the truth.

"Because she made you cry." She answered after I asked the question.

"That's not a valid reason to kill him! ... and how would you kill him at that state?" I asked because even me is curious.

"What are you talking about? , I can kill him whenever I want." She said while tilting her head.

That was scary ... chill suddenly goes through my spine as I heard it. She didn't answered my question but somehow ... I feel that she can really do that.

"... Please , don't kill him." I said even though I feel like killing guiche too.

"Eh? ... im still hungry." She said with a disappointed look.

"Then ... can you ... humiliate him?" I asked to see if she's really not kidding.

"Humiliate? ... is it yummy?" She asked.

I was dumbfounded once again. I just remembered that this girl didn't know a lot of things. I place my palm at my face in disappointment and just asked her to fight until guiche surrenders. She accepted my offer and then we waited for the time of battle. Im still nervous even if she said that.

...

* * *

 **Guiche**

I am guiche de gramont , a noble who is a student at tristain magic academy. I like girls , all kinds of lovely things and also , the most romantic thing , flowers.

 _(Note : I don't know his true full name since i forgot it long ago.)_

Right now , I was waiting for the one who humiliated me in front of the crowds. If that fake noble really wanted to take revenge , she should do it in an honorable way.

It's already one hour and their still not here!? , as I was getting impatient ... the fake noble along with her fake familiar came.

"So you've come at last! , I thought you would run away in shame!" I said with a mocking tone.

There are students all over this place and all of them is going to watch our battle ... or should I say a one-sided massacre. They will face the consequences for ruining my image in front of the crowd.

 _(Note : Even though rumia only bites him. He's also passing the blame on louise about his fault for two timing.)_

Both of them are looking at me with different expressions. The fake noble's face looks hesitant while the fake familiar is ... happy? , why is she happy?

She's spreading her arms like an idiot and she wore a smile that any child could have when they are playing with their favorite toys. I think she didn't know what would happen to them.

"Hehe ... I hate to do this at young girls like you but you shall suffer!" I said while taking out my foci.

My foci is the rose in my pocket on my dress and that rose came from the gardens of my family. I think three bronze golems is enough since the fake noble is here.

 _(Note : Because louise is here , he added one.)_

I pointed out my foci on them and I speak with a mocking tone.

"Prepare yourself , louise the zero!"

Three petals of the roses have fallen to the ground and it become three hollow human-like creature made of bronze. I sway my hand to their direction , signing the golems to attack them.

I smiled because the fake noble didn't react , she looked at me with a terrified face. That's what I want to see , feel the misery in exchanged of the humiliation you gave me. I smirked while looking at the fake noble , sure about my victory when something unexpected happens ...

The golems are shredded to pieces in a blink of an eye and i feel some very strong force on my back. I tried to look but my body have been blown away. I saw the crowds , mouth agape as they looked at the direction where I was blown at ... from there , the fake familiar is smiling with her feet slightly raised like she kicked something.

I landed on the ground with a loud *thump* and feel myself like a paste. I tried to stand my weakened body when the fake familiar is in front of my face , smiling.

"Continue?" She asked while raising her hand above my head.

An intense despair suddenly engulf my whole being. If it was like she's getting bigger while im getting smaller. Her eyes is shining like a crimson moon and I feel like darkness suddenly open it's jaw in front of me. Yes , it was like im in the middle of the darkness.

Wait ... this is not like this. This is literally darkness! , as I look at my surroundings , it is really dark and I can't see anything except the girl in black.

"Ah .. ahhh ... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shriek in fear like a girl screaming for help and my consciousness slip away ...

* * *

 **Rumia**

My master said scare him so I scared him to the fact that he would regret living for his entire life. I wonder if I did it right?

 _(Note : Rumia is more knowledgeable about torturing than normal common sense.)_

I take off the darkness that I created and I looked at my surroundings. The humans are looking at me with their mouth wide open along with my master.

Did I do something amazing?

* * *

 **Louise**

I didn't know what happened but that thing just now ... it's like the embodiment of darkness itself. What kind of magic is that and how did my familiar do that?

From what I see , a sphere of darkness suddenly formed at their surroundings and then ... it feels like she's the one who does it. What is this? , did I summon a demon?

 _(Note : In fact , I don't know what is demons on Znt so please tell me and I can revise this in the future chapters.)_

Montmorency suddenly came at guiche's side while my servant walk beside me. I looked at my servant while montmorency is trying to wake up her lover.

She is smiling innocently at me while spreading her arms like a child. Now I was certain ... she's really the one who created that ball of darkness.

"Did I do it right?" My familiar asked with a cute tone.

"... I-I t-think you over d-did it ..." I said while forcing myself to smile.

From what I saw in the battle , she was too strong and too fast. I didn't saw how did she destroy those bronze golems but the fact that I saw her on guiche's back after a blink of an eye means that it was beyond comprehension. I wonder if i really summoned a commoner.

She's really saying the truth , it was like I was the one who didn't understand my current situation. Now that I think about it ... she bites my hand yesterday and that means ... SHE LOOK AT ME AS HER FOOD!?

I feel terrified more than happiness because of what kind of girl this child is.

...

* * *

 **Status**

 **Rumia's Hunger : 79%**  
 **Rumia's Mood : 3%**  
 **Louise's Condition : White**  
 **Kirche's Condition : Green**  
 **Tabitha's Condition : Green**  
 **Guiche's Condition : Red**  
 **Montmorency's Condition : Green**  
 **Siesta's Condition : Yellow**  
 **Colbert's Condition : Blue**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 _ **Ending Note :** I really wanted to do more but feels like it's getting more longer. Now as you can see , there are color conditions for louise and the others. It means their lifeline on this story. White means perfectly safe and it goes down to blue , green , yellow , orange , red and black that means dead on the spot. So really , keep an eye on their condition. Also , louise is the one who should trigger the safe flags or else ... something bad will happen._


End file.
